1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-input low dropout regulator, and particularly to a multi-input low dropout regulator that can utilize an amplifier with a plurality of first input terminals and one monitor pad to monitor a plurality of internal voltages of an integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, in order to measure an internal voltage of an integrated circuit, a designer needs to utilize one operational amplifier and one pad to measure the internal voltage of the integrated circuit.
However, because the designer may measure a plurality of internal voltages within the integrated circuit, the integrated circuit may include a plurality of corresponding operational amplifiers and a plurality of corresponding pads. Thus, the plurality of operational amplifiers and the plurality of pads will significantly increase a chip area of the integrated circuit.